Fatality
by machi-pan
Summary: school!AU Light was perfectly content for his person; brilliant at a young age, deceivingly beautiful and won't hesitate to use his fists for justice. What he least needed was someone to push his buttons. Hackers and gamers excel in pushing buttons. Seme!Matt/Uke!Light and Mattfangirl!Roger


pairing: Matt/Light  
warnings: Lemon, boy/boy action, Roger acting like a smitten psychopath, typos and mistakes  
rating: M  
summary: school!AU Light was perfectly content for his person; brilliant at a young age, deceivingly beautiful and won't hesitate to use his fists for justice. What he least needed was someone to push his buttons. Hackers and gamers excel in pushing buttons. Seme!Matt/Uke!Light and Mattfangirl!Roger

a/n: you're crazy; why did you click on this fanfic, huh? who on earth would choose a Matt/Light, huuh? ;D well, since you're here, you might be crazy enough to check out 'Pity You're Pretty', my Mello/Light fic afterwards, right? okay? okaaaay? what, you don't want to read it? i...guess that's fine. meanie.

**xxx**

Fatality

**xxx**

It really wasn't that bad. In fact, it was a prominently small sacrifice to commit considering he deliberately placed two hellions in hospital. In all brilliance that he can muster, however, he didn't have the capacity to hold regret. Well, the bastards were practically asking for it! Mocking his morals and delivering self-proclaim, he won't even mention what they did truly; it was all just pathetic. Nevertheless, they did get a well-deserved beating from yours truly, after taunting a younger peer with a dot-splattered face and baby fat. After that event, the victim student had the _audacity_ to call Light evil after the boy just saved him! So he got a beating too. Oh don't worry - Light knew the victim was in good terms with God, but the brat wasn't as righteous as Light himself. He was careful not to hit him _too_ hard and land him in hospital. Nope, he was certain that he was sent home after having probably fainted with the stream of blood erupting from his nose. Consider it a job well done.

The teachers, of course, reprimanded him (half-heartedly; they were unfortunately used to this) but Mikami gave him a thumbs up. Having had a well-grown friendship history with him, they developed the same views of justice and agreed on many things (except girls, of course. Just _what _aspect of Misa Amane was attractive besides her _absence,_ huh? And Miss To-Oh primary Takada? More like disgusting queen-of-spitting-on-your-face-while-she-talks-Takada). In some respects, the teachers well and truly could not understand them. They could tolerate Mikami, however; he never engaged in a fist fight. More or less, he talks at people - not with them and they shrink. He spits at them with the blackmail that Light collected for him to use, therefore _appropriately_ saving the victim. Well, more appropriately than Light's 'fists of justice'.

The principal had just enough had it. All Roger wanted to do was smack the boy silly on the rump until Light was screaming bloody murder but Mr. Wammy wouldn't allow such a thing. It was not only the fist fights that Light had stashed on his bad record. Because despite his hero complex, he too had blood on his hands, making him all the more infuriating as he was so hypocritical. Wait...now that Roger thought about it...maybe the kid didn't have literal _blood _on his hands. Instead, he had the sweat and tears. A damn lot of tears. The unfortunate highlight about Yagami was that he was in the younger majority of the school, had astounding brain-power that he used to compete against Lawliet, his senior with outstanding intelligence, had charming verbal skills that made him popular with the ladies, and was undoubtedly _too_ pretty that he was popular with the remaining school population. He was also one of the most cunning individuals Roger had ever faced, and his intentions were no longer healthy.

That wasn't even the _worst_ of it either! The Yagami brat had to be the best at everything he did!

Whenever the school board agreed to hire a particular teacher, Light was always there, stalking down the said poor teacher's every move. He says it was for the better of the school - that he was supporting children's education. _Children's education my wrinkly ass_! Each teacher was scared to the point of locking each door in their house and quitting the next day. All Light needed to do was talk to them for five minutes max after studying them. He found the properties of their weakness, extracts and toys with them. The next step is confronting the teacher, manipulating them and abusing his knowledge of their struggling point. How many times have the teachers run out of the classroom screaming like a banshee and wailing out the devil's name? The scary thing was Roger couldn't even count them on both his hands and feet.

So what could he do? Absolutely _nothing_. Light shrugged off suspensions like they were miniscule little flies hovering about his ear. The threats of expelling him were empty: how bad would it look to get rid of one of the brightest individuals on this planet? Talking to the parents was an alternate but it resulted in nothing as well. Light had his parents completely _whipped_ to the bone. Just like he had with every target he faced.

He needed someone stable yet latch-worthy. Someone that didn't give a damn. Someone who would do the dirty work and make Light think twice. He needed the unexpected, something so unique...he needed someone like Mail Jeevas. Yes! Yes, how perfect! Roger applauded himself.

"Roger?" Wammy asked suspiciously. "Why do you look like you just slaughtered a small infant, my dear friend?"

Light was, in student terms (please forgive Roger) tight-assed and tightly scheduled. He was proper, well-mannered, good-hearted but also had a fire in his eyes that no one could fully tame. He was prissy; girly; whiny; annoying; infuriating; anti-reple—Roger cleared his throat. Please forgive him again. As he was saying before he was so rudely interrupted by his own tangents, Matt was carefree, outspoken and a damn good target to take things out on. Roger usually called on his help whenever students were feeling distressed, and after five minutes of talking, Matt had held the student in his arms, both on such a comforting level. Matt was such a doll, Roger inwardly squealed. If it weren't for him (and L), Roger was sure he would have hated every aspect of the ordeal of children.

"Now you look like you mutilated said infant."

"You let your mind wander to the routes of fantasyland, Quillish. Just when did we get on the topic of a mutilated Light Yagami?"

"I-ah…I do not recall naming our point-produced baby Light Yagami…"

"He is now." Roger laughed audibly, pointing an accusing finger at his vice principal. "Our mutilated infant is Light Yagami! And he won't stand a _chance_ against Mail Jeevas!"

"Matt? Why are we talking about Matt?"

And so they arranged a consequence of disciplinary actions. Junior student and heartthrob Light Yagami will be Matt's duty. Roger almost felt a wave of pity for the redheaded boy if not for the boundary of excitement – just think of all the freedom he could get away with without the troublemaker! He always wanted to go to Hawaii…maybe he can even bring Wammy along!

"You know that Jeevas is not an idol student, right?" Wammy questioned, filling out the paperwork that his superior couldn't comprehend, a hand coming up to massage his temples.

"Yeah he is."

"He smokes,"

"-he's smokin' _hot_."

"He never lets go of his handheld devices,"

"-godamn lucky handheld devices."

"I'm not saying that he isn't intelligent but he doesn't have passing grades since he's so lazy—Roger, do you have a fever?"

"Lalalalala Wammy, I can't _hear_ you~!"

A sigh. "Did you forget to take your medicine _again_?"

**xxx**

As expected, Light didn't take the news lightly. Each Wednesday and Friday for the next four _freaking_ weeks, he had to spend one hour or so in the principal's office after school. Did Roger even know how long four weeks were? Of course not, he's a bloody idiotic excuse for a principal—four weeks were a month! A single, solid, month of hell. If only there was a way to for punishment to occur, for Roger to consider _repenting_ for his sins. If he could just suffer the same consequence as Light was receiving for four weeks – if he could just make Roger pay for his actions – if he could just –

Light flipped the table of Roger's office upside down, probably billions of hours spent on paperwork ruined and onto the floor, only to jump into the humungous pile of paper slips, picking up random ones and throwing it in the air like a sophisticated shower. The ones he caught were thrown violently against the wall or torn into pieces using both hands and his teeth. He did this for roughly ten minutes.

After a broken lamp, three slashed photos and a dead rat underneath the flipped over desk chair, Light stepped out of the room, swiftly closing the morbid door behind him and softly patting his hands against one another, dusting them off with a satisfied smile. Roger's office was always shabby. Light probably did him a favour anyway.

"Whoa."

Light yelped, and figured that his heart would have well and truly leapt out had it not been for his hand clutched over his chest in shock. Already in control of his breathing, Light gave the intruder a glance and glared for the student had started snickering. The student was, for lack of better words, very attractive. But that was in no way stopping Light in his tracks. Good looks weren't a factor in what he looked in people – after all, it was impossible to find someone who topped Light in that category.

"Get lost, loser."Light muttered, walking past him in a slow and sultry pace, his hands already tight at his sides as he held up his chin instinctively.

That's right; it was in his instincts to appear top at each second of present date and time. He heard the office door squeak behind him and rolled his eyes, already knowing that the student took a peak into his artwork. The student better have a look at his remainders of satisfaction as well if that was the thing he was after.

"Jesus Christ!" The male said in a shocked tone and Light held the pitter-patter of feet scurrying after him. "Hey, wait up!"

Goddamnit. Not one of them.

Yagami picked up his pace; hands shoved in his pockets and face the complete mask of indifference. He had learnt to pick up a stoic face at the most and activate it regardless of how horrifying his surroundings were. Take Wammy and Roger making out for one…Light had then had the thought shoved into his mind after thinking of it, making him almost lose balance in his stride. Unfortunately for his poor brain and demeanour, the redheaded airhead took the stumble to his advantage and overtook Light, stepping around him and almost making Light bump into him in the process.

"I told you to get lost." Light bared his teeth, risking the chance of other students seeing him and reporting him to the office. When talking to the fellow, he noted with slight irritation that which he had to look straight ahead to align their gazes instead of looking down at him.

"You're Light Yagami, aren't you?"

The person in question stared at his new companion. Light had an inch on him but it didn't slip him any favours. The boy would have passed for a senior if you took away the coloured green junior top that he adorned. Either way, Light hoped that he wouldn't be entering senior classes anytime soon, as the green complimented beautiful, uncaptured emerald eyes and fiery red hair flickering over a forehead that carried goggles. It was not rare of Light to lose track of names as Wammy's Secondary College was rather large and hectic. And so he didn't take this cluelessness to heart. His own name, however, was widely known around the school grounds and Light took great pride in that.

Light flinched and as the kid returned his stare, scowling as it elicited a quirk at the corner of those lips.

"Yeah," Light stopped in his tracks to gaze down the hallway and face those pretty green eyes. "What of it?" He asked rudely.

"Nothing," Matt said lightly, his hands rose assuredly as his game-boy was perched in between two fingers. "The name's Mail. But don't call me that; Mello said it sounded lame. Call me by my unlame name, Matt, and I'm sure we'd stick together _pret-ty_ nicely."

"Right." Light replied in a hard tone, one eyebrow rose. "Well you don't really need me and I know damn well I don't need you so how about we skip the pleasantries _and_ the friendship and I'll-ah, you know, be on my way." He started walking once again, unfazed.

"Okay man, wait right there." The 'Matt' character hushed, reaching forward to take hold of Light's shoulder and sighing when he felt the boy tense up. "Look, it's kinda obvious that you don't want any sugar-coating so I'll just come forward and say it. I have to monitor you for the next four weeks."

There was a cutting silence that would have sliced through a gouge of flesh without any resistance. Like a butcher in the face of a premeditated death and the swing of the knife to an accidentally alive poultry source. Matt often found himself as the butcher, it seemed.

"Well," After a long time, a single word was uttered out of Yagami's mouth. And Matt was involuntarily gulping at the sight of the small, devilish smile crawling at the edges of Light's perfect lips.

"I see and admire the fact that you, _Mail Jeevas_, have done an excellent job in monitoring me so far." Light curled his slim fingers against the edge of a doorframe before leaning in, enlightening Matt's bemusement.

"Thank you for cleaning the mess up."

Then he shut the classroom door right in front of Matt's face. Apparently the model student needed a moment to do last minute preening in a classroom since school had already ended and he was free to go home. Meanwhile, Matt was pondering. Yes, pondering. He wasn't that slow – he was a creature of advanced knowledge, especially prominent in the technology section. He just tended to ponder away from the solution, beat a little hesitance while the calculations happened in his head. While Light Yagami was older than him, he was stuck with a babysitting job. Mello had expressed his great amusement on the subject, might he add. Damn Roger was always doing this, assigning him with problem, distressed students, expecting him to chase away the demons lingering in their troubled little bodies, manipulating their thoughts and speaking their own voices.

Matt suddenly struck across the abandoned tangent of the past attack brought down in Roger's office. Almost sheepishly, he swiftly opened the door and he could already see one quarter of Satan's tantrum. The gamer inhaled in a deep breath, holding it for five seconds and then releasing noisily.

"Hooooh boy."

**xxx**

Matt started off with sarcasm and modern-day speech that which the old folks would never be able to decipher.

"You know, that was a _great_ present you left for me the other day. Went all up and obscured my grass while I was at it. _Perfecto_ opportunity let me tell you. Last five days in Roger's office were a friggin _party_. Too bad you didn't come and bring hell down on it again. You would have seen me bustin' out the moves, dumping the shit out of paper into the bin and dominating in the ordeal of organizing student stacks—"

Light had just finished his agonizing ninety minute block of combined psychology and biology class. Yes, he did attend his classes. After all, it wasn't as if he was some advanced cyber-human who was in track of word intelligence growing with each second. There were _some_ things that he didn't know before and learnt in the class block as impossible as it sounded. Like how his idiot excuse of a teacher, Higuchi had crossed eyes and there were other moronic girls _more_ moronic (he didn't think it was possible before) than Misa Amane. Uh, yeah, you find out which half of the couple was terminated by analysing which one is still alive, thanks. I mean the tragedy of everyday defaults Light was forced to listen to: 'what's your date of birth?' '20th of July' 'what year?' 'every year': he had never wanted to bang his head on the wall so hard before. At least Misa had the mental capacity to talk and walk at the same time. ...Though when she produces this combination, she was rather annoying.

Taking all of this into account, that long period wasted in his young life was gladly spent if it meant avoiding the redheaded menace. Unfortunately, as you can see, his plan had an expiration time and he wasn't one to mope.

"I'm glad it left you satisfied," Light replied forebodingly.

"I'm not joking, guy. It took me ages just to stack everything the way it was before you wrecked havoc."

Light sighed, bored already. He turned around, not dejected in the slightest. If anything, his face was as passive as always. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to atone for your sins, or at least accept some kind of punishment." Matt was back with his trademark grin.

"Being stuck with you is punishment enough." Light sneered.

Matt allowed himself to break out a small sarcastic laugh, that in the ears of others, didn't sound sarcastic at all. "Funny."

"What do you really want from me? Is this out of your hands? Is Roger blackmailing you?"

"God no. I do this shit right, I get an ol' slip filled with admiration sent to my parents. It really hits the spot with them. I'm on survival mode, and the mode tells me this is the fastest way to win their hearts, which leads to their money, and will score yours truly some sweet game release ass."

The Yagami kid rolled his eyes. "If I give you sufficient compensation coverage, will you leave me alone?"

"No can do, buddy. I _at least_ need to make you smile, laugh and you know, completely break your 'holier than thou' robotic antagonist attitude before I go."

The elder turned around once again, showing Matt his back as he strode forwards with elegance, students whose faces blurred with unimportance to him took hasty step sides to avoid turmoil on themselves. Of course, Light thought, that won't stop the nasty folk. He could hear his newly found companion trailing after him like he was the dog, and Light had the spiked leash wrapped twice over his hand.

"I can just imagine the headlines. Front pager, in big black, bold letters: 'Light Yagami smiles possibly for the first time in his sweet, unsmiling life!' Sounds good, don't it?"

"Leave me alone."

"When you turn around and look at me."

"No."

"When you apologize to Roger."

"Nah."

"Come over? Folks at home are pretty shitfaced but decent nonetheless."

"Never in your wildest dreams."

"Show me a sight I've never seen before."

"Myth."

"Smile?"

"Chimera."

Matt paused at this, blinking while blank at the mind. "Getting you to smile is a female monster with a lion's head, goat body and goat turd tail? Does it have something do with the fire-breathing part, because only then will I fairly accept that."

Groaning softly to himself, Light walked a little faster. A sudden grip around his wrist stopped his movements as he was pulled back by a strong blunder, a yelp escaping his lips. Though he will refuse to remember that sound in the future. He was practically yanked on the spot to stare back at the student, who had his face split into a huge smile.

"Good, good. Now all you need to do is copy me, yeah?" Matt said, gesturing to his facial expression.

Matt didn't have enough time to react as a fist came down across his face.

**xxx**

When Matt came home sporting a wicked black eye, his folks just shrugged it off and changed the channel for the hundredth time that night. He was, needless to say, rather used to huge bruises on his form, cuts to his flesh and verbal attacks stringing a rock necklace getting heavier by the moment and choking him with each second. He did after all, have Mello (prominent individual with anger issues and the first person newbies were advised to steer clear of) as his best friend. Idly, he was also on good terms with the school's number one (debatable) genius L and weirdo, the school's second weirdo Near, the school's rumoured murderer, Beyond and now he was attempting to friend the school's number one psychopath, prettty boy. In fact, that was probably the whole list of 'who to stay away from' now that he thought about it. Ah, except for that Mikami character and Misa.

Never let it be said that Mail Jeevas aka Matt did not live his life to the fullest.

Passing a mirror, he winced as he saw himself and stupidly wondered why, at that moment, he forgot to push down his goggles. He also wondered if that were to happen, he would get a bruise circling around his eye instead of smack straight down in the middle. At least it would hold conveniently and Light would have still marked him. Everybody wins. In fact, why didn't Light think of that? Inconsiderate, gorgeous little dick-jerker.

But he will worm his way into Light's heart one way or another. He was sure of it. Matt was Roger's most recommended heartworm, and proud of it.

Expanding his thought on it, the more he got distressed. He considerably did his way of introducing themselves first. He did it nicely, politely, civilized and socially approved - except that was the only way Matt thought himself capable of. So that night, Matt rang Mello for fresh new ideas.

Matt: Sup Mels.  
**Mello: What do you want now? Fuck! Don't do that you piece of-**  
Matt: Nothing, I - what?  
**Mello: No, not you—OOW DAMNIT! Satan dumped his spawn on me.  
**Matt: Whammy dumped an orphan kid on you.  
**Mello: Matty,  
**Matt: Oh shit; it's sickly sweet. Since when does your voice go sickly sweet?  
**Mello: If you don't stop bloody snickering, I will personally fuck your face up **_**more**_** than it already is.  
**Matt: So you _have_ heard about it.  
**Mello: No need to sigh dramatically, my gaming geek. What happened? Do I have to scoop shit up with the shit scooper?**

Matt: No. No shit-scooping today, thanks.  
**Mello: Alright, lowering the shit-scooper.**  
Matt: Satan dumped his spawn on me.  
**Mello: Roger dumped Yagami kid on you.  
**Matt: He's got some wicked upper-body strength for a skinny guy. I think he might give you a run for your money.  
**Mello: Should I be concerned?  
**Matt: Have you _seen_ my _face_, Mels?  
**Mello: Fair enough.** **Well, when in doubt-  
**Matt: Yeah?  
**Mello: Kidnap him.  
**Matt: Ooooh, that tone was cool. Fits you pretty well, huh?

**Mello: FUCKING SON OF A GUN! Stop grabbing the noodle, you **_**brownnose**_**!  
**Matt: What are you doing?  
**Mello: Extending the kid's volcabulary.  
**Matt: Right, well. I'm gonna hit the hay now. And before that, I'm going to get down on my knees and pray for the poor kid.  
**Mello: Which one?  
**Matt: Myself.  
**Mello: Wise choice. HEY! YOU LITTLE BRATTY **_**FUCK**_**, WHO TOLD YOU TO—**

Jeevas decided it was a good time to end call there. Kidnap him, he had said? Knowing Mello, the original plan would have consisted of ropes, duck tape and an interrogation room but Matt didn't think that was legal so he strayed off that line of thought, as he always did when following his Mel's advice. Maybe he could just lock himself and Light into a janitor's closet. ..._Yikes_—maybe, maybe he can just lock Light instead and he'll wait outside. _Or_ he could make it so that it looked like an accident. Whatever, Matt thought, already drifting off to dream world. He'll devise a plan tomorrow.

**xxx**

"Piss off." Light says, first thing in the morning.

"Why?"

"Because your copper breath will be the end of me and my suffocating lungs. I am telling you to sod off solely from self-defence. Also, you're planning something."

"What makes you so sure?" Matt asked innocently.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, it's not going to happen."

"What _am I_ thinking of doing?"

"Pushing me into the janitor's closet."

"..."

"..."

"_damnit_."

**xxx**

Light had watched as Matt slunk away dejectedly, his spirits blasted by a point-proven gun before rolling his eyes and continues to head through the main gates; he wanted to go home as soon as possible. Matt, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to provide time for Light and himself to bond a little bit. He guessed he was just that type of person to stick his sticky nose into people who were off-different—_special_.

So as expected of him, he found Mello and explained the situation with a kicked puppy-dog's face, one that absolutely no one could refuse to. And as expected of Mello, protective-best-friend-when-situation-calls-for-it, after munching another two blocks of his chocolate bar and beating up a small chocolate robber kid, he marched down the halls, his boots making an exceptionally loud noise with Matt trailing eagerly after him. When those war boots started stomping hard on the ground, each person within a seven meter radius would instinctively back away from Mello and pray to God that he was not coming after them.

And when he was seven meters away from Yagami, Light suddenly stopped walking as he too felt that instinct of turning away. Although, pretty boy didn't turn around to acknowledge Mello and his sidekick, instead calmly staring ahead with his face perfectly sculpted as an expression of impassiveness.

Faintly, he can hear behind him: "S'that Yagami?" The voice of Mello pondered.

"Yup." Matt answered. "My loyal leader, all I have is one itty bitty request in return of those three years of service I did for you: of buying chocolate bars, verbally abusing five year olds, continuing your rant of Near's insolence when you get tired and the like."

"Hm." Mello responded loudly, a smirk carving onto his face. "And what is this request you speak of, Matty?"

In reply, Matt coolly inhaled one long drag of his cigarette then pointedly dropped it to the ground where he grinded it against the pavement with his shoe. And his arm rose, his gloved hand pointing in the direction of his pretty senior.

"Get him."

Mello launched himself forward.

Light ran since he was too young to die. Just think of all the sights he had to see before facing Death's absolution.

**xxx**

The 'role-model' student woke up to blurry surroundings, wincing as the light peered through his protective eyelids and long lashes. Wearily, he rose his head up before dumping it back down, his chin resting onto a soft surface of what he assumed to be a bed. He was about to call for help until he noticed his torso was being crushed by a heavy force on top of him, making him wheeze out painfully.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine!" Mello sang on top of him. On top of him? Ah, now Light knew why he currently felt like he was getting crushed by a bony boulder. Mello must have calculated the adjustment of his position on top of Light's back since the boy found it hard to struggle, breathe and could barely move his arms and legs, let alone his toes.

"What the hell!?" Light screamed back in response, turning his face to the side so he could glare at Mello over his shoulder. "You kidnapped me, you sick son of a—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." The blond picked up his chocolate bar that he had placed between Light's shoulder blades and leisurely took a bite out of it. "After all, I can squeeze my legs like this—" Mello squeezed his legs together on command, constricting Light's flanks and eliciting a pained cry. "And you'll be blubbering like a baby."

"Mello, be nice to our senior, yeah?" Matt tapped on his doorframe before entering, silently shutting the door behind him.

From the bed, the blond grinned at his friend. "He's cute, Matt. Bit of a bitch though."

"Keep it in the pants, Mels." Matt reprimanded. "I think you can get off him now."

"Yagami, promise you won't attack him?" Mello asked sweetly and Light would have politely answered back with a kick to the gut had the blond not constricted him painfully once again, eliciting a choking growl from the back of his throat.

"Rrrgh—get off me!" Light snarled. "Fine, whatever-just get off!"

He breathed, immediately curling and rubbing his aching ribs as Mello hopped off him, elegantly landing on the floor as he turned his blue-eyed gaze to Matt. "So why's he really here, again? I mean, he's smart enough; didn't he bargain to pay for those stupid ass games?"

"Ah, he did." Matt replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Light instantaneously jumped off the bed and headed for the door. The redhead however, didn't batt a single eye-lid, as his expectation took place; Mello had whipped out his arm and grappled the boy into a head-lock. The duo ignored the loud string of curse-words and threats that spilled out of their senior's mouth.

Remembering Matt's response, Mello's mouth quirked into a grin, though completely indifferent to the squirming boy locked in his arms. "You're getting attached to him, aren't you? Well, suit yourself. I'm not going to get involved with that fucked up mind of yours."

"_So_ not taking that from you." Matt pointed an accusing finger in a small joke. "Anyway, Light's different from the others. Aren't you Light?" His tone dropped into a condescending, humouring tone and for that the senior's face turned into a combusting red.

"_HOW DARE YOU_—" Once again, Light's words reduced into the background sounds as the duo conversed.

"You do realize you don't have psychological powers, right?" Mello explained slowly. "All the students you _believe_ you cured were all just subjects to your oblivious seduction." As Matt stared at him blankly, Mello narrowed his eyes in exasperation. "The sad thing is, you don't even notice it."

"...So you admit that I cured them?" Matt flipped out his trademark toothy grin, laughing softly as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sick of you for today. We'll try again tomorrow and see if the sickness fades, just like every other day I encounter you." Mello said in a casual tone. When he released Light, the boy cursed at him some more and jumped out, but got jabbed in the side before he reached the door. Neither watched as he doubled over in pain. The blond held the door open, waved a goodbye before stepping out.

"You know you love me!" Matt yelled as the door shut, the sound of Mello's breathy chuckle resounding through the door before his depart was complete. He leaned down next to Light who was sitting on his haunches on the floor, his arms covering his tender abdomen that was jabbed quite painfully.

"He didn't do you in that hard, did he?" Matt asked softly, reaching out towards the other in hopeful aiding assistance.

Light turned his murderous glare to his newly-made stalker, and said stalker felt the temperature running down drastically. Quickly, he jerked his hand back and released a nervous laugh. "Yeah so, sorry about uh—kidnapping you, and letting Mello attack you and all."

"Apology accepted." Came the quick reply.

"_Really_?" Matt asked eagerly, his eyes already lightened up in confident hope.

"_Fuck_ no!"

Matt winced from the volume, witnessing Light's mini tantrum that included the boy rising angrily from the floor and stomping his foot down. The junior didn't give a toss about his parents downstairs, and he didn't have to since all the household members were so used to the manic strays Matt brought home.

"What, just _what_ the hell have I ever done to you, huh!?" Light snapped, already way past the breaking point. "I told you I would pay for your shit! What can I do to make you leave me the _fuck_ alone!?"

Matt thought about it for a moment. "Approve of me, I guess."

The boy silently watched as Light's ferocious glare turned into a wide-eyed stare.

"And appreciate me as a friend...I guess."

As Light solemnly turned around and started walking towards the door, Matt held him back by a grip on his arm. "Wait, can't we just talk? Get to know each other a bit more?"

"What is this, kindergarten?" Light said, eyes flashing with mistrust. "You have no reason for using me, and by far I have not come across one person to genuinely _like_ Roger, so what do you really want?"

"I just told you!" Matt sighed noisily.

He kept his silence as the teenager shook his hand off and walked out the door without a backwards glance. When he truly left the scene, the red-headed teenager dumped his butt down his bed and sighed in defeat. Though before he could start repairing the eggs he had counted before they'd hatched, the sound of footsteps clinking against his wooden floorboards made him whip his head up in confusion.

There Light stood with a expression of embarrassment on his face. When he noticed Matt looking, he scowled, averted his eyes and raked a hand through his perfect hair in a sheepish manner. Like a switch, however, his demeanour was placed on and he offered a glare that signalled authority.

"I will give you twenty minutes." Light said dismissively, walking over to his desk and pulling out his cushioned chair to sit on it. Crossing his legs as if to make his point, Light gestured for a reaction. When Matt could get his mouth to close from the agape position, a slow smile gradually crept onto his face."—For you to explain what your fixation is with me." He added quickly.

Matt's face pinched into a confused frown. "I'm really confused, so I don't know so much." He said with a half-quirked smile. "I want to be friends. At least, that's what I think I want us to be. I had a thought yesterday though, but it's completely rubbish."

"Why?" Light asked suddenly, the flash of realization glinting in his eyes. "What did you think it was?"

Matt blushed. "Attraction." He murmured out. "So I didn't think too much on it."

"Judging by your school records, I thought you'd be slow, though I was told you just never paid attention and didn't concentrate on grades. But it turns out I was right," Light said, rolling his eyes.

"What does this have to do with academic—mmmf!" Matt abruptly stopped his sentence, his eyes widening in shock as remarkably soft lips forcefully pressed against his own. He did nothing but sit there, unresponsive even as the most attract being possibly on this planet had planted his hot mouth on Matt's own. When they disconnected, Matt with a blushing, alarmed face as opposed to Light's look of indifference, the redhead hurriedly finished his sentence. "—achievements..."

"It has nothing to do with it." Light replied calmly.

"Then what—mmm!" Matt panted, taking another kiss. "Are you trying—kkf!" He closed his eyes, mouth stopped once again. "To bring up from this—_why are you kissing me_!?"

Light looked up, laughter clear in his eyes. "Tell me, Matt Jeevas. How does it feel when I do it?"

"D-do what? The kiss-you-"

"This,"

"HOLY—" Matt breathed in sharply as a Light kneed his growing erection, the elder flashing him a knowing smirk.

In defence, Matt gripped onto the boy's wrists, from which he then attempted to shove the other off. But Yagami wasn't one to relent. Instead he only doubled his advance, spreading his legs and using Matt's grip to pull him in and wrap his arms and legs around him. From this position, he started to steadily grind his hips into the redhead's ignoring his helpless babbling.

"Whoa, whoa, Yagami _wait_!" The shout echoed across the walls, and slammed straight through Light's ears. A silence came into being, before Light displayed a look of pure confusion and disbelief.

"What is it now?" He shook his head. "Isn't this what you want?"

"What—no!" Matt exclaimed, his face gradually becoming the same shade of his hair, face downturned to stare at the toned thighs spread above his lap, which only enhanced the blush. He struggled in the vice-like grip. "This is, argh, just give me time, wait, _wait_."

"You're joking, right?" Light sighed. "You have urges to annoy me, and engage physical contact with every second you get. You didn't accept to abandon your duty even when I was offering money, which obviously means a lot to you. Every moment of the day, I have to endure your stupid company. I can come up with no further reason of why you want to attach yourself to me. This is _nothing_ special." The boy rolled his eyes. "Admit it, Jeevas. You have feelings for me. You are a _homosexual_."

Matt blinked. "Well..." His thoughts went back to Mello who probably pushed his sexuality on his best friend. Damn. "I guess that makes sense now."

Light arched an eyebrow. "Now do you want to continue, or not? This will only happen once in a life time."

"...What."

"Ugh, you really are slow." Light raked a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'm letting you _fuck_ me. Right here, right now."

"Oh. Then yeah."

They soon found a mutual agreement since lips were immediately locked into lips, and soupy moans soon drowned the room as a pale hand slipped under Matt's shirt to rub his hypersensitive skin there.

"Can I ask something that I'm dying to ask?" Matt's voice sounded breathy, and it was amusing to him alone since it was the Yagami kid who was doing this to him. He reached up and cupped Light's face, taking in the perfect features as the other ground down onto his hips, encouraging a strangled moan out of him.

"Make it quick. You opening your mouth is such a turn off." Light reconsidered his statement. "For talking, I mean."

"Glad to know." Matt grinned. Light gasped as a gloved hand slipped into the front of his pants, lazily kneading his erection through his underwear. "Who else has gone through this road?"

"What do you mean who else?" The boy scowled, but it soon turned into an expression of debateable ecstasy as the fingers cupped and squeezed him.

"Let me guess." Matt rubbed the heated cloth of Light's undergarment. He pulled up slightly to slip into the underwear, cupping his naked penis flesh and loving the heat and softness it produced. "Beyond fucked you...Hm, L too. Rivalry is hot, isn't it? Oh, I bet Mikami's a precious little cocksucker."

"For once, you're right."

"What, really?" Matt mumbled against heated skin. "So you literally just bend down for whomever, whenever they want?"

"Whenever _I_ want." Light corrected.

"Who knew you were the school's backdoor slut. The shrine for the strongest of the school. Have you even gone so far to bed Near?"

"He's 10."

"He's my age."

"He looks 10."

"It doesn't make me feel special. I don't like this."

"Can you shut up for a minute now?" Light looked unimpressed. They were now both down to their underwear; the only warmth in the room was their shared body heat, and the large tents growing in their trousers. "I will _make_ you like it."

"_Fuck_," Matt was forced down onto his back as the boy straddled his hips and thrusted their erections against each other, causing a delicious, familiar friction. His gaming hands strolled their way down Light's smooth back to grip his butt cheeks through his underwear. With heavy breaths from both parties, he clasped the edge of Light's boxers with two fingers and pulled them down. Light allowed it for that moment, swatting his hands away and discarding his briefs himself by throwing it over his shoulder as Matt watched it land on his lamp.

Then too soon, his hands were back on that warm, inviting buttocks and squeezing like his life depended on it. He squeezed hard enough for Light to groan gutturally and roll his hips forward, the thighs bracketing his own tensing in pleasure. Matt swallowed at the sight of a flushed pink face, dusted, soft-looking lips parting, and eyes glazed over melted into a piece of perfection on top of him.

"Light...Light..." Matt breathed out as hips steadily rocked into his. "Please be mine."

The boy in question narrowed his eyes, and ceased his motions, before forcefully ridding Matt's last piece of clothing from under his legs. As he placed it on the bed, his eyes softened at the full view of a flushed and squirming Matt. And then glazed over by a thin sheet of lust as he saw a member rising up to meet him.

"We'll see," Light purred out. His voice felt like velvet strips that caressed his naked flesh. Light Yagami was possibly the epitome of seduction.

Then languidly, and with no warning at all, Light turned his body. Still sitting on Matt's nether regions, though now facing the other way, he bent down and Matt was graced with a glorious view of two plump butt cheeks spread to reveal one tiny rose bud.

"Oh God..." Matt whined as he felt a long hard lick start from the base of his erection to the very tip. As soon as the sensation occurred, Light just had to sneak his own hand from under his body, reaching his behind and showing Matt how he could circle the tip of his finger over his pucker. The action was so lewd that the younger felt like coming, right there and then.

"Fuck yourself." Matt commanded breathlessly as he felt steady pants trickling down his cock, indicating two soft lips being parted before he felt rather than saw, a wet, warm mouth engulfing him, eliciting a faint hiss of pleasure.

His thighs tensed in time as he saw two fingers reach back to penetrate through Light's tight ring which was hovering just a few paces away from his face. Matt had his eyes in content slits, parting his lips in a silent moan as he watched the erotic display, and was all too aware of the pretty pink lips teasing the underside of his cock. Groaning as the digits started to pump into the other's entrance, Matt brought his hands back up to Light's hips, unsure of whether to push him forward and down onto his cock, or pull him forwards so he could get a taste of that luscious ass.

He decided to go with the latter, acknowledging Light's soft yelp of surprise. He pried the two soft globes apart and promptly placed his mouth around the twitching hole, and _sucked_. He didn't know exactly _why_ he did. It was just Light who was daring him to do everything – a part of him wanted to shove a sock in his mouth and fuck him silly. And he was so sure that he couldn't hurt a fly. Was this Light Yagami under the flesh? A living idol of worship?

'It fits...' Matt thinks, enjoying the soft groan his earlier action elicited. 'He's perfect for it.'

Much to Matt's disappointment, he felt a slap on the thigh as punishment, adding to Light pulling away and throwing and irritated glance at him before he could penetrate with his tongue. This also meant the tight, wet heat disconnected from his cock, leaving Matt feeling neglected. He pouted at the boy who arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Matt told him. "I'm going to destroy it in a few minutes anyway."

"You don't know where it's been." Light said with a grimace. "And here you are licking it."

"Which is why it's so damn hot. Come on, sit on my face." Matt pleaded.

"No. Way." His words were emphasized with a famous glare.

"Seriously?" Matt asked in disbelief, he rose up so he was almost in a sitting position, slightly cross with Light's denial. "Ugh, _fine_." He sunk his head back into the pillow with a defeated sigh. "I just can't believe that with your figure and that attitude, you've never had someone literally kiss your ass."

"It's unsanitary." Light said, his face contorted to accentuate his distaste. "Besides, when I kiss you, you'll taste like how it is there."

"Then why don't you kiss me like, one hundred times before I do it?" The boy said with an easy smile. "That way, we both win."

"...Let me rephrase that: it's _disgusting_." Light snaps. "I certainly don't want my face to be buried there."

"Oh relax. It's not your face anyway." Matt reaches up and pats said face almost affectionately. "Come on, come on! I'll give anything for this, I swear."

Light was already straddling the boy from his earlier position so Matt placed both hands on his hips and squeezed gently.

"What do you say? Give the doggy a bone?"

"God." Light shut his eyes, already regretting his permission. "You really are insane."

"Thank you~" Matt replied kindly, before he was pulling those hips towards himself. Light soon relented, and dragged forward, making it easier for Matt to sit him on top of his face. "Hey, turn around." Matt ordered him, which made the other stare at him in an unimpressed fashion before sighing and complying.

His eyes were soon rewarded with pale globes begging to be bitten. So that's what he did. He forced Light backwards, savouring the small gasp that his actions created, planting Light over his face so he was just hovering above his nose. Then he promptly leant forward and bit his right cheek, which tensed almost immediately, followed by a hiss.

"_Really_?" Light muttered loudly. Then: "_Ah_.."

The auburn haired boy had his lips parted, emitting a silent groan of pleasure as his eyes narrowed into slits, and his head tilted backwards as the tongue started to trace over the now tender spot. He growled lowly in his throat as the other, neglected ass cheek got the same treatment. He vaguely wonders if it'll leave bite marks.

All too soon the tongue was lapping contently at his entrance like a dog does with a water bowl. It alternated between pressing hard against his taint, creating patterns over it, plunging inside, tracing around the edge...Light desperately shifted, and as hazy sensations attacked his mindset, he instantly decided that Matt's idea wasn't so bad after all. He stared at Matt's hardness which had an upright stance, astonished to find him actually getting off on sucking another man's hole. A hardened whimper escaped his throat as the tongue stabbed him again and again, and he couldn't help but move his hips. Pretty soon he was riding Matt's face, absolutely no dignity left to hold his earlier protest.

In a manner of seconds, Light was slowly losing his composure. Right then, at that minute, he wanted to do nothing more but roll his hips and get that tongue as deep as it possibly can. During the feast, Matt's hands wondered up to his inner thighs and pinched, eliciting a weakened grunt. He kept pinching around the area, enjoying the small jumps and the huffs of pain that were in Light's bodily responses.

It was only when the saliva dribbled down to his neck did Matt give one last suck and bite before gently nudging Light to sit on his chest and turn his head to the side, panting as if he ran a marathon. With the back of his hand, he hastily wiped at the slobber that escaped his lips. And in his view, he could still see Light's now clenching, saliva-soaked pucker. When he regained his composure, he gave a crooked grin to the hole, and made a point to talk to it.

"Well. Did you enjoy that?" He started breathlessly, rubbing the Light's entrance with one finger, massaging it lightly.

Light arched his shoulders and ducked his head, resting his weight on his palms which were planted securely on either side of Matt's hips. He lifted his hips up to disconnect their physical contact as he stared over his shoulder.

"Whatever." He said in defeat. "Just hurry up already."

"Mmh. With what?"

Light turned around, eyes dangerously narrowed as his body caged the other's onto the bed. "You know what I want."

"Hah. I won't until you tell me~"

"_Fuck me_."

"Fuck you?"

"Yes!" Light grunted in irritation.

"Ah, yeah?" Matt ran his hands up and down Light's soft flanks, until they reached their familiarized place on his hips and rested there. "Well, get on and ride me, tiger."

"Ugh. Every time you open your mouth." Light scoffed.

"Hey, d'ya think..." Matt added conversationally, squeezing Light from the hips gently, "that this could become something special?"

"Do you want it to be?" Light replied in monotone, unaffected by the off-beat question. "Wait – just save it for later. We can deal with it then."

The younger swallowed, and then nodded. He placed his palms flat on Matt's steady chest for leverage as he focused his gaze on the redhead's face. The youthful, carefree, irresistible face that never failed to greet him in the most annoying of encounters. Matt was good-looking, not in the traditional sense like Light himself, but in a way that sucked you into him and his endearing personality. His persona is intelligent (although Light had not seen one unit of personal proof), his grin was malicious, and if they both stood next to one another, Light was just a couple inches taller. What was it that made him special again?

A hand retreated to cup around Matt's erect rod, aligning himself before the penetration began. Once it did, his slightly loosened ring desperately constricted around the mushroom head and he tossed his head back, groaning as he slowly sunk down into a complete sitting position on the comfort of Matt's body. He breathed in and out, eyelids slightly lowered when he started to roll his hips.

Take away his noticeable exhales and Matt was watching while omitting dead silence, eagerly ogling the attractive body that gradually engulfed his full member. It must have been a trick of light placing or something, but the irises in Light's eyes looked unfocused though adjusted. His fleshy tones gleamed with trickles of sweat, the tense muscles in his long, toned legs quivering in anticipation. Eyebrows were narrowed in pained concentration, and lips were firmly pressed. Though soon, Matt must have imagined it but Light entered a more relaxing state, and shifted once, almost impatiently.

"Do it." Matt whispered, because he somehow _knew_ that Light was ready.

Inside, he was waiting for a snarky remark to bounce off his order so he closed his eyes and grunted in surprise as Light started to follow his command. It branched out from quick bounces of his hips until Light was using all of his leg power, hands clenching the fists as he rode Matt like he'd never been ridden before.

The room was eventually filled with lustful sounds, the slapping of hips to buttocks, the wail that the bed made when scratching against the floor and wall as a result of forceful movements, Light's occasional whimper, Matt's moans of ecstasy, the sweet, undeniable smell of sex. Light built on from a steady rhythm, eliciting sounds of 'oh's that gradually turned into 'ah!'s all in a sequence that repeated over and over again until Matt grabbed his butt cheeks and harshly spread them, thrusting up into the heated, oh-so-glorious opening now that he was granted better access.

Both of their voices started to conjure gravel and increase in volume, especially Light's as Matt found the right angle to ram up in.

"Shit – _shit_! Agh, Matt!" Light sounded like he was in pain, and it was probably that fact that made Matt groan in contentment and squeeze those plump cheeks in retaliation.

"Close?" Matt asked breathlessly, and he surprised himself that he could string out a coherent noise.

"Mmmggh ah! _Ah_!"

The poor guy couldn't even respond with an answer, let alone utter one word. Half-bitten moans and groans pelted through the room, and Matt soon figured out that with each thrust, the head of his penis was hitting the brunet's sweet spot. In this state of complete and utter helplessness, Light Yagami was a sight to see. In fact, this image was probably not going to leave Matt's head for a long, _long_ time.

"Come on, come on." Matt urged though each syllable was broken down by a shaky gasp, slowly losing all control of himself. Yes, that was Light Yagami giving him the ride of his life; yes he was a horny teenager with desperate needs and the ability to pick out attractiveness as you get it.

A high-pitched, almost embarrassing moan escaped Light's lips before he was spilling himself silly, creating a milky white pattern on Matt's abdomen and chest. The tight tunnel constricted around him erratically, Matt gasping as Light grinded down on him, spurts of come filling every inch of him.

The elder slumped down on his newly found mate, naked chests kissing. The room goes from being filled with bed creaks, lewd noises and loud cries to heavy panting. Light buried his face beside Matt's neck, willing his rapid breaths to die down sooner rather than later. He shuddered softly as he felt a gaming-callused hand stroke down his slim back.

"So." Matt said with a shaky grin. "Good?"

"...Damn it, you know it was." Light replied after regaining the ability to talk.

"Special?"

Light let out a quiet grumble. "Whatever."

"Are you mine to keep now?"

There was a slight shuffling before Light raised his head and both set of glazed eyes locked onto the other. A smirk eventually curled Light's lips.

"Alright, fine. We'll try this out, but don't blame me if you get your heart broken in the end. I'm not a fan of commitment."

"You got it~" Matt's goofy grin was almost contagious. "But you won't be able to let go of me." As if to make his point, he wrapped his arms around Light's waist and squeezed.

Light rolled his eyes. "We'll see, brat. We'll see."

**xxx**

Elsewhere, Mello was staring at his phone gadget, waiting to get thanked. Matt was always one to get lucky after all. In a different location, Roger felt his heart get stabbed for some unknown reason. Either two things: heart attack or Matt cheating on him. Although...Matt didn't have the audacity to do the latter.

"Yes," Roger sighed happily, fixing himself some tea. "Let me enjoy my myocardial infarction in absolute peace."

**xxx**

" Welp, Matty, I gotta hand it to you. I was wrong. Looks like your seduction skill is the best treatment for psychopaths."

"You mean my sex appeal is therapy."

"I will take your goggles and strangle you with them."

* * *

please tell me your thoughts in a review, whether it be constructive criticism or your opinion, i'll be very happy to hear it. ^^ lemony **Near/Light**, **Beyond/Light** and (probably) **L/Light **are in progress. if you liked this one, stay tuned for those three! thanks for reading!


End file.
